TimeTable
by cldragon0E
Summary: A painting is stolen taken to Parker, Hardison and Elliot from a client which was stolen thanks to Claudia and after a misunderstanding Jason, Sam and Spinelli team up to Bring Claudia misery...Two twists at the end..Elliot/Parker and Jasam pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Time-Table**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Present- 10:10P.M**_

_**As Jason and Sam chased down the robber who had stolen the painting from the new Port Charles Museum, they have corner them at a warehouse. Jason and Sam ran in there and with guns ready, Elliot stopped and Parker who was nowhere to be seen was trying to make the transfer. Hardison was trying to get out of the truck but thanks to Jackal, not going to happened right now. **_

"_**We want the painting." Jason said and Elliot responded, "Well your not getting it." As Parker appeared on the right of Elliot with a gun as well. "Put down your gun!" Parker yelled and Sam responded, "I believe I'm a quicker shot than you." "I wouldn't want to test that theory." Parker said and Sam then walked closer to Parker with Jason in tow right beside Sam.**_

_**Three Hours ago**_

_**Jason and Sam both would getting ready for the event. "Hey, I know you hate going to these things." Sam said and Jason responded, "I do" Then he looked at his sexy girl. "Because I'm security for tonight and my guys are watching my back named the Jackal and there's you too." Sam said and added, "Besides my mother doesn't deserves for me to be dressed up." Sam still feeling wrong about being called a bad influenced on her sisters. Jason still had the disk which found Claudia guilty as hell. "What are we going to do with Claudia?" Sam asked and Jason responded, "Sonny isn't going to listen, I told him and he's not going to listened." Jason walks off and then turns, "That bitch will get what's coming to her."**_

_**Across Town….**_

_**Celina Boyd asked the Leverage team for help in retrieving a painting for her mother that was stolen. Parker is the best at stealing things and so this is going to be a walk in the park. **_

_**They found the blueprints and Parker almost snickered at it. So Elliot was going to be the ears inside. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time Table**_

_**By **_

_**cldragon0E**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Back to Port Charles**_

"_**God I hate these things." Olivia said and Carly sat down still bedridden. "I have to take it easy and so I can't go with my boys." Carly said and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'll tell you the high-lites later." Olivia said as Sonny and Claudia walked in. Carly stood up for that one. "Ladies, Is Michael and Morgan going?" asked Sonny and Carly responded, "Morgan is, Michael isn't, he has a date." **__There was a new girl that was in school named Celina Boyd and Michael wanted to see her. So he went to the movies with her tonight. They have been seeing each other for two weeks. __**"Wow.. Good for him." Claudia said and Olivia responded, "I'm going." "I hope it's not with my brother." Claudia said and Olivia is patently waiting for one moment where she could give Claudia a broken nose. Tick Tock Tick Tock. **_

_**At the Museum **_

_**Sam dressed in plain clothes with her longer boots surveying the scene and then held her ear-piece to report. Jackal gave her a status report. "Thank you." Sam said and her sisters came to meet her. "Why aren't you dressed…" Molly said and added, "Oh your working." Sam shook her head and it was just then….**_

_**Across Town**_

_**Hardison just tapped into the cameras and the Jackal quickly got on that tapped. Hardison lost tapped. "What the fuck?" Hardison said and added, "I lost the tapped." "What?" Elliot asked and Parker responded on her ear-piece. "How did you lose the tap?" **_

_**Back at Port Charles.**_

"_**Jackal as to informed that somebody has tried to see through the eyes of the camera." Jackal blared into Sam's earpiece and she then rolled her eyes to the camera. Jason walked out as Parker was about to begin her ascension. It was then Olivia, Sonny and Claudia entered. "Where's Jason?" Sonny asked and Sam responded, "We are checking out the last security detail." "Thank you Sam." Olivia said and Claudia was happy about that for a minute. The Jackal guided Stone Cold to where the opening was. As Parker didn't breathe, she hid as Jason walked by. "I think it was rather rude of Alexis to not ask you to contributed." Claudia said and Sam to make Claudia trust her said, "My mother is rude that's who she is." Claudia laughed and added, "I know." Sam walked off and Claudia decided to followed. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Table **_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Sam saw Alexis in photo opportunities and Sam walked the other way as she was under last minute arrangements. Alexis turned around slightly and then turned back. Sam walked outside for some fresh air, Claudia walked out with her. "I see we have one thing in common." Claudia said and Sam turned to her. "I mean I loved my mother and hated my father. You must not like Alexis and…" Claudia said and Sam responded, "I don't want to talk about it." "How about Jason?" Claudia asked and Sam turned to her. As Elliot was walking through the party given Parker all the last minute details. Luck found Elliot. "I'm sorry I was…" Elliot said and Kate Howard responded, "My apologizes…" "It's…" Elliot looked at the very fashionable woman then smile to himself. "Hold on." Elliot said and added, "I'll be right back." As he walked from Kate, Parker told him that it's been switched. As Elliot took off his earpiece. He walked to Kate Howard, his heart is with Parker but he could still flirt. **_

"_**Jason doesn't make up things, he doesn't go after hunches…." Sam said and added, "He protects the people he loves even if they make stupid mistakes." "Stupid mistakes?!" Claudia responded and added, "You don't know nothing…" "What? Shot through the back with a sniper not caused me to never have children again. I have been through so many shoot-outs and escaped from jail several times. What have you done? That's right set up Sonny to get shot but damn Michael got in the way!" Sam said and then went for a twist. "However, I could understand that. I mean, you would defending your brother and your loyal to Johnny. Sonny thinks with what's in his pants and the hell with the rest of us. He thought your family had something to do with Michael missing. I had a brother too." Sam said and Claudia responded, "Your lying…" "His name was Danny, he died of another epidemic that almost killed me. I watched him flat-line and was never the same." Sam was selling this to get Claudia to confess on her own to add to the hell that Claudia has coming to her. She had Spinelli hanging on every word. "I blame Alexis, she took the last drug for herself…Then I found out she was my mother." Sam said and added, "How many times do you think I wanted to ruin her? How many times do you think I wanted to kill her when she took my little girl's stem cells for Kristina. Yeah the same girl who did what she did to your child." Claudia's thoughts would racing because Sam had her on the ropes. Sam knew exactly how Claudia felt. **_

"_Let's say that you know how I feel, how to protect a sibling….Can you understand…."Claudia choked up and then wiped it away. "Alexis is willing to sweep it all under the carpet because of what Kristina did and I'm the bad influence. It's so hard to want to be her sister when her mother has fuck me over and treated me like dirt." Sam said and Claudia paused. "My father terrorizes me and my brother. I just wanted to make-up for not protecting Johnny." Claudia said and added, "You can't understand that." "I went to hell for Danny, I went to jail for him." Sam said and Claudia just walked away. The painting we down, it was revealed and Parker got the real one. Sam knew immediately it was fake. She told Jason and they left. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Time Table _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_**Present…**_

_**There was the stand-still between Parker and Elliot versus Jason and Sam. "What do you want to do about it?" Parker asked and Sam put down her gun. Sam took off her jacket and Parker then put down her guns as well. Elliot and Jason put down there guns. Jason went with his power and Elliot just block the hell out of him but didn't see the sledgehammer of a fist landed across Elliot's mouth. Parker and Sam went at it. It started as a regular girl fight, Parker broke that noise up with a couple of punches and take downs. Sam met with two right crosses to the mouth. Elliot fighting skill had to adapt to the power that Jason possesses. Elliot got him down a little bit, Jason returned the favor and then Elliot through him to the floor. Elliot went with some swift ground and pound on him. Sam took Parker down slamming from one side of a truck to another. Parker then threw Sam across the field. Jason pushed Elliot off of him then met Elliot with a kick of his own with Jason next cross. Elliot was waiting for him with a combo and Jason blocked another fury of it with a couple uppercuts of his own. Parker and Sam would getting up. **_

"_**Okay…..We are kicking each other's ass, why do you want to steal the painting?" Sam asked and Elliot interrupted, "Parker!!" "In a minute honey!" Parker yelled and added, "We have a client who's mother had her painting stolen we track it down to here, the seller was Claudia Zacchara." Sam paused and said, "Wait! Claudia!" Parker shake her head. "Let's break this up!" Sam told Parker. As they broke it up. "Jason! The painting is stolen, Claudia did it!" Sam said and Jason stopped. **_


End file.
